Costa Recon
OP Slaven 152, also known as the site of Costa Recon, is the 30st map released in Combat Arms. It was first implemented via the January 2011 Patch files, though it was not an available map option at the time. The map was officially released later, during the 2/1/11 Content Update. Overview The map takes place along a beach outpost. It is has a symmetrical design. It is about twice the size of Junk Flea and features two large shed-like buildings at either end of the map, two small houses in the middle, and a large amount of boxes/crates in the middle. Boxes next to each shed allow players to jump to the top of each one. There are also a few rock ledges along the wall of the map for sniping. A beach runs along side the map, with rocks or beached boats serving as cover. There is also a dock in the middle of the beach that extends into the water. The water is shallow, and the player cannot walk far into the ocean, as an invisible wall will stop him/her. Naming Event For the first time, Nexon had allowed the community to decide on a name for the map. A forum event from January 25th to January 27th, 2011 allowed forum members to suggest names for the new map. A subsequent forum event on January 28th, 2011 allowed players to vote for their favorite of the top 5 names Nexon chose from the previous event. The top 5 names chosen by Nexon were: *Bomb Voyage (suggested by Rique2008) *Heat Stroke (suggested by _GreenSS_) *Black Mamba (suggested by Joe123445) *Bomb Bay (suggested by the_JDub) *Costa Recon (suggested by Slaven152) The results of the forum poll were: *Costa Recon (28.6%) *Heat Stroke (23.9%) *Black Mamba (18%) *Bomb Voyage (14.8%) *Bomb Bay (14.8%) Modes *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing *Arms Race *VIP Elimination Trivia *Costa Recon is the first map to have its name drawn from the community. **The contest to decide its name was slightly unfair, since only Forumers had access to the contest in the first place, and only a minority of the community had a chance to vote on the final name. **This map's original name was C-Valley. *It is also the first beach/beachfront map. *This map was first leaked on the Combat Arms forums in a thread that has since been deleted. Though the community was skeptical at first, it was confirmed by Kalika soon after. *This map bears a near-exact resemblance to several maps from the game Crysis, along with those from Battlefield Bad Company 2's Valparaiso. *There are several crates that are emblazoned with the NEMEXIS name and logo scattered throughout the map. *There is a weapons crate with unusable grenades and an AK-47 next to it in the Alpha spawn point. *The spawn site with the rocks is a common sniper place because of the 2 rocks covering the whole body while giving a great view of atleast down the whole beach and partially a view of the other team's spawn site. Media Costa recon pic 1.jpg costa_recon_pic_2.jpg costa_recon_pic_3.jpg costarecon1.jpg costarecon2.jpg costarecon3.jpg costarecon4.jpg costarecon5.jpg Costa_recon2.png Before the map was released, its textures and models were found within the .Rez files, allowing people to 'preview' the map before it was officially released. A 'preview' of the map can be viewed here. Category:Maps Category:Contest Winner Category:2011